Forever
by musicloverx26
Summary: As soon as forever is through, I'll be over you. -Toto MAJOR FLUFF WARNING**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes I know 'She started another story!' Oh well I have lots of ideas. Besides this one is completely written. So no delays :) Anyway this starts at the very beginning of Twilight when Charlie gets Bella from the airport. She doesn't meet the Cullen's and Jacob is 16 and a werewolf. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Quote: As soon as forever is through, I'll be over you. ~Toto**

**Bella's POV**

If I was being completely honest, there was another reason why I was going to Forks: I was in love. Way back when Charlie and Renee were still together, I used to hang out with Jacob Black. I was six and he was four, he would always protect me.

Back then, it was a little girl's crush. Jacob was my protector, best friend and sunshine. But ever since Renee and I moved to Phoenix, he's been on my mind constantly. And now, I get to finally see him again.

When the plane landed, I found Charlie sitting awkwardly in the waiting lobby. When he saw me, he said hi, grabbed my bags, and headed for the car. I followed behind.

We talked about weather and my new truck on the way to Forks. It was raining there, it was always raining. But even the rain couldn't damper my mood.

After I got unpacked, I had Charlie bring me down to La Push, I needed to see Jacob.

The second the truck stopped, I was out and running to the front door of the little red house; my clumsiness not an issue at the moment.

I knocked five times on the door, my excitement and impatience growing with every passing second. Finally the door opened and there stood a very muscular 16 year old with short black hair.

I opened my mouth to ask for Jacob, when my brain clicked. My eyes bugged out and I stared at him for a full five seconds.

"JACOB!" I squealed, jumping on him. He wasn't expecting that and we both fell to the ground, laughing our heads off.

"Hey Bells!" he said, looking at me with a weird expression on his face. I held him tighter and just kept laughing.

-

-

-

**A/N: Chapter one, down. What would you guys do for chapter two?? ;)**

**Review**

**~Samie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter! I'm excited. Let's Go!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Quote: As soon as forever is through, I'll be over you. ~Toto**

**Bella's POV:**

The next few weeks, Jacob and I were almost inseparable. We were always at First Beach or in his garage. Sometimes I felt guilty that I was hogging all his time, but then he'd smile his blinding smile and I'd lose all train of thought.

Right now, we were in Jacob's garage. He was building another car while I was sitting in the front seat of the Rabbit, trying to sneakily stare at Jacob. His hands looked too big to be handling all those small parts, but like magic, none of the pieces ended up broken. As he worked, his arms kept flexing, completely distracting me. He was seriously gorgeous, his strong arms, russet-brown skin, deep chocolate eyes. God, I loved him.

"Bella" I faintly heard him call. "Bella" he called louder.

"Huh, yea?" My genius reply. He chuckled, the sound deep and mesmerizing. I felt my mind drift off, into another daydream of me and Jacob on the beach.

"There's a bonfire tonight, would you want to go?"

"Wha?" My mind was still a little fuzzy from the daydream.

"Bella, you okay?" he asked, obvious worry in his tone. I giggled.

"I'm fine Jacob. My mind's just a little occupied right now." I answered. He sighed in relief. I giggled again.

After a few minutes, he grabbed my hand, gaining my whole attention. "Bella, there's a bonfire tonight, would you want to go?" I nodded, my eyes trained on his hands. I felt him watching me and looked up. I gasped at how close we were and blushed faintly.

"O-okay cool. The guys have been dying to meet you." He said, averting his eyes from mine.

"The guys?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"Yeah. Sam, Quil, Paul, Embry, Jared, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah, Emily, Kim, and Claire. The whole gang. They're the best" He replied I smiled. 'They must be like a family' I thought.

-

-

-

A/n: not my best work, but what you gonna do?

~Samie


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Jacob's POV:**

That night, Bella and I were walking hand in hand to the cliffs. In the other hand, Bella was carrying a giant bag filled with her famous chocolate chip cookies. I had her make a hundred.

I was so freakin' nervous. What if Bella didn't accept that I'm a werewolf? Will she run, or just be cool about it? She wouldn't leave me, would she?

When we finally got to the bonfire, I saw most of the guys making kissy-faces behind our backs. I smacked the closest guy, who happened to be Embry, on the back of the head.

"Hey guys, this is Bella." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. 'Hey Bella' they chorused. Emily even came up and gave her a hug.

"Okay guys, go eat." I announced. They all cheered and ran over to the food. Each grabbed enough food for five people and went back to their spots. Bella sat on one of the logs and watched the show, her mouth slightly opened and she watched Paul eat about five hamburgers in a minute. I chuckled and sat next to her.

"Enjoying the show?" I asked. She leaned into me with a laugh, and my body tingled at her closeness.

"Do they always eat this much?" she asked.

"Haha yeah. They're real animals alright." She nodded and kept watching.

Once Paul finished his 18th hamburger, my father rolled his chair closer to the fire and started to tell the tribal legends. During the whole thing, Bella was leaning closer into me, making it very hard to concentrate.

At the end of the legend about imprinting, all the wolves gave me a look. I sighed and stood up.

"Bella, you wanna go for a walk?" She nodded and got up, hand held out for me. I grabbed her small hand in mine and walked down the path to the beach below.

"Bella" I asked, cautiously.

"Hmm" I silently chuckled, she was distracted, in Bella-World.

"You know those legends Billy was telling, about werewolves?" She nodded, attention suddenly fully on me. I took a deep breath, dragging out the moment.

"They're true. Werewolves are real." I told her with my eyes closed. I couldn't handle seeing the disgust on her face.

After a few minutes, I opened my eyes. She was still there, staring up at me with something that looked like awe in her eyes.

"So you're a werewolf?" She asked. I nodded, gaping that she got it so quickly.

"Can you show me?" She asked. Again I nodded. I had her sit on a log and close her eyes. She complied obediently. Quickly I started shaking and felt my body change.

Once I had fully phased, I barked. Bella opened her eyes and gasped.

"Wow, you weren't lying." She said. I rolled my eyes and gave her the signature wolf grin. She laughed and walked right up to me, burying her hands in my fur. I let out a purr-like sound and she laughed. I grinned again.

"Hey, you wanna change back so I can talk to you?" She asked. I nodded enthusiastically and phased back quickly. She looked away as I pulled my shorts on, a red blush on her cheeks. Then she ran at me and knocked into me, both of us falling into the sand, her on top of me. She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Jeez Jake, you're a werewolf!" She laughed, I pouted.

"Don't worry, I still love you." She said. I smirked as she looked at me in horror. She scrambled to get off me. I held her back, wrapping my arms around her small waist. She looked at me in confusion. I smirked at her. Then, slow enough that she could stop me, I reached up and kissed her softly on the lips.

She froze on top of me, eyes wide. Sadly, I tried to pull away, but she held my head there and started to kiss me back. I was literally in heaven.

There we were, me and the girl of my dreams laying in the sand on the beach, having our first kiss with the sunset around us.

When we pulled away, she started to laugh, her voice like bells. The wolf inside me purred in content as I laughed along with her, feeling on top of the world.

"There's one more thing Bella." I said. She just looked at me, her chocolate brown eyes curious, yet patient. I took another deep breath.

"There's this thing called imprinting. It's when a wolf finds his soulmate. Kim, Emily, and Leah were all imprinted on.

"Okay so...?" She asked.

"I imprinted." She rose an eyebrow. "On you" She thought this over, her face scrunched up in thought. Then, without warning, she slammed her lips down on mine. I held her in my arms, never wanting to let go.

"So I'm your soulmate?" She asked. I nodded. She started to laugh.

"I knew it!" She screeched. I laughed.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too." She laughed again. I joined her as we watched the sunset on the beach.

**A/N: fluff. Not my favorite but what you gonna do. Just a warning: this is what happens when you write and you are in love-fluff.**

**Review**

**~Samie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Jacob's POV:**

***80 Years Later***

"Bella, dear."

"Yes, Jacob?"

"You know I love you, forever, right?"

"Yes dear. I love you too. Forever." She kissed my cheek, then my lips. We laid in our bed, staring out the window, watching the sunset. Bella chuckled.

"Remember the day we got together?" She asked, I smiled.

"Of course, honey." I leaned in and roughly kissed her lips. She sighed happily. And it was there, laying in each other's arms that we watched our last sunset on Earth; perfectly content and completely in love.

Just as the sun disappeared, Bella whispered "I love you, Jacob. Forever." and closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Bells." I said, and followed her lead. Closing my eyes, I joined my love in our forever together.

**A/N: And that's the end of my majorly fluffy story.**

**Review**

**~Samie**


End file.
